


three

by tide_ms



Series: unfulfilled stories [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: - My failed attempt at phone sex. I lost steam before getting to that part. This was meant for my everywoman 2019 assignment.- I'll write a tiny smutty chapter based on this. Maybe another dark one, too.- IIRC, Sun is older than Soojin.





	three

**Author's Note:**

> \- My failed attempt at phone sex. I lost steam before getting to that part. This was meant for my everywoman 2019 assignment.
> 
> \- I'll write a tiny smutty chapter based on this. Maybe another dark one, too.
> 
> \- IIRC, Sun is older than Soojin.

Soojin has been quiet for the entire ride home. And somewhat, so have been Sun's clustermates.

(They're quiet, but practically buzzing with excitement and joy despite being at work or dozing off.)

It's warm inside the car and drizzling outside. Soojin has had this hesitant yet lingering smile of awe on her face that makes Sun wary of breaking the silence; of disrupting Soojin who tries to capture the whole world she's missed so much of.

"I don't know what to say to them," Soojin says when Sun parks near Soojin's parents' house.

"'I missed you' is a start," Capheus replies sincerely, but it's Sun who delivers the words. Her soft smile carries his support.

Soojin lowers her head; her hands are wrung together but there's a tremble seizing her that prompts Sun to reach and hold her hands tight.

"Everything will be fine," Sun and Riley say. Then Riley adds, "you did say they don't hate you for what happened, remember? Chances are they'll just be happy you're out of prison."

Soojin peers at Sun with eagerness to find strength. "What if they aren't?"

"From what you told me about them, I don't think they'd treat you badly. My clustermates think the same, too."

Soojin's eyes widen for a moment, familiar amazement flashing in them.

"They wish you good luck," Sun says.

Soojin blushes, as always whenever Sun's cluster is mentioned. "Th— thank you. All of you."

Nomi says then. "You should go inside with her. For support. And like, you never know how her parents would react."

Nomi is worried. _They_ are worried.

(Sun doesn't wonder if it's her own worry or her clustermate's that storms through them. It's theirs now. Period.)

Sun caresses Soojin's hand with her thumb. "Do you want me to come inside with you?"

Soojin gazes outside the window, wary, but she grasps Sun's fingers tightly.

"I feel so silly for being like this, and this is not how I imagined you meeting my parents, but... yes. Yes, please. I'm too nervous to meet them alone after all this time, unnie."

_They_ linger on a heart-racing thought: in which way has Soojin wanted her to meet her parents?

But that thought resolves into another one that raises Sun's heat so easily Sun feels embarrassed and bashful and (eventually) ashamed.

And that thought is the way Soojin calls her; so much reliance and trust in her voice that urges Sun to want to do more for her. To give her more happiness. More _love_.

Sun holds herself before she does something foolish like leaning in and hugging Soojin.

"You're worrying over nothing. Stop," Wolfgang tells Sun sleepily, his voice muffled by his pillow. "You care about her, you have for so long. It isn't weird to feel this way."

Sun clears her throat, calms herself with reason.

"That's not silly at all," Sun finally replies, comforting. "We all need someone to hold in moments like this, Soojin-ah. And I want to be here for you."

The smile Soojin gives her makes Sun beam with embarrassingly juvenile happiness.

(Neither one of them realizes they're still holding hands until they have to leave the car.)

Meeting Soojin's parents go as good as it could, and as awkward as humanly possible.

  
Sun excuses herself an hour or so later. She wants to meet Soojin's sisters, but she should give Soojin privacy with her family.

Soojin walks her to the car, uncaring of the tiny raindrops dampening her hair.

Sun understands why. It's the same reason why she doesn't care about them, either.

(Years later after being in prison, and freedom never ceases to appear in everything. It has felt that way to Sun and she has spent so little time in confinement comparing to Soojin. She can only witness that it's ten times greater for Soojin, who takes a moment to breathe the fresh air deeply.)

"Thank you. For everything," Soojin says after a moment of hesitation. "I've never imagined leaving prison, but you helped me get out. I owe you my life—"

Sun doesn't mean to interrupt her, but she has to stop her right there. She shakes her head, and speaks firmly. "You don't. Please, don't think that way. I could help, so I did. I wanted to."

"Unnie, wouldn't you have felt the same if you were in my place and I in yours?"

Sun parts her lips to answer that, but nothing comes out.

Kala takes a fleeting moment from focusing on what's being said in the meeting to comment. "You totally would have."

Sun purses her lips in admission that draws a sweet laughter from Soojin.

"You are kind, but I still want to repay you in any way I can."

"You don't have to," Sun mumbles.

"I know."

Soojin starts looking for a job the next day, and she firmly declines Sun's help.

"I know you won't hold me in your debt, but... it won't feel right," Soojin tells her over the phone. "I won't feel right, or good. About myself."

The picture clears immediately.

"Plus, I want to know what I'm capable of," Soojin adds, and then there's silence. Evident and sudden. "Wait, that didn't sound appropriate."

They laugh together, then don't linger on the matter, on the fact that Soojin's been pretty capable of killing her husband.

With sweetness that resolves into ache, Soojin explains, "I think what I'm trying to say is, I want to feel— no, I want to know my full potentials. I want to get myself up. By my own strength first and foremost." She sighs, and Sun hears her smile when she adds, "does that make sense?"

There's silence again, but this time, it's heavy with emotions that Sun understands.

"It does, and you will do well."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, trust me."

"I do," Soojin replies instantly.

Sun blushes from the sheer honesty, and finds Will standing beside her with the same pink on his stuffed cheeks.

"You like her so much, don't you?" He actually _teases_ her, and Sun tells him to focus on his breakfast.

The next time they talk over the phone, Soojin tells her about how settling back into life is hard, how searching for an apartment to move out from her parents' home is hard, and how reconnecting with her sisters is the hardest of them all.

"I should be grateful that the hardest part wasn't finding a job," Soojin says in a quiet voice, "but I'm not. I'm sad they don't love me as much as before."

"There's nothing wrong in feeling that way." Sun feels eager to comfort her. "Family is important, especially when it's our good place. It's normal to feel this way, not foolish."

"You're right," Soojin says, sighing. "I'm overreacting."

"Uh, no, that's not what I'm saying," Sun replies with worry.

"But I am," Soojin insists, and despite her quiet voice, a whine sounds within it. _Adorable_, Sun fleetingly thinks. "I will stop now."

There's a pause then. It feels sudden and tensed and Sun doesn't know how to fill it with ease.

"How... how was your day, Sun unnie?"

Soojin's hesitant when she asks that, but she still takes Sun off guard. Pleasantly.

(Lito's in the middle of practicing his script when he suddenly chimes in, still in the voice of his character. "Tell her about your day," he says and leaves. Riley chuckles at him while nudging Sun's shoulder, encouraging. )


End file.
